Ratchet the Lombax
Ratchet is the main protagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series, being the titular and a main playable character in the series. He is the last remaining lombax in the universe, a skilled mechanic, and intergalactic hero who wields a variety of extremely powerful weapons. Ratchet was born on Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, son of Kaden, guardian of the Dimensionator, and grew up as an orphaned mechanic on planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy. His life was changed once he met Clank, a small robot who crash landed on Veldin, and who would become his lifelong companion and best friend. The two shared many adventures, often working alongside Captain Qwark which they defeated galactic criminals and supervillains, the most notable of which being Dr. Nefarious. During this time, Ratchet has worked with MegaCorp as a commando, the Galactic Rangers as a sergeant, Q-Force as a leading member, and the Polaris Defense Force. Ratchet is a street-wise, headstrong lombax who has shown immense bravery and enjoys challenge. He cares about protecting people of the galaxy, but particularly cares passionately about his close friends, and his home world of Veldin. He is a skilled mechanic, and a wielder of many powerful weapons and gadgets, manufactured by Gadgetron, MegaCorp, GrummelNet, the lombaxes and others, that make him a formidable hero. His most common weapon is an OmniWrench, which he uses in melee combat. He also fall in love with Mavis the Hedgehog who's the daughter of Yesenia and Lorcan. His Story Past Ratchet was born on the lombax planet of Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, and was sent to the Solana Galaxy by his father, Kaden to flee from cragmite Emperor Tachyon's attacks on the lombaxes. Ratchet then lived his life on Veldin, securing a garage as his home. Ratchet worked on Veldin as a mechanic. He looked up to the Solana Galaxy's greatest heroes, such as Ace Hardlight (prior to disappearance), and was a keen fan of celebrity superhero Captain Qwark. He dreamed of one day exploring the galaxy, and had been constructing a ship made of scrap metal (held together by gum and rubber bands). The Present Ratchet, aged 17, had constructed a ship, though he was informed by the Gadgetron Help Desk that it could not be complete without attaching a robotic ignition system. Later that day, a robot crash landed in the Kyzil Plateau which Ratchet recovered. This robot contained an infobot detailing a message from blarg Chairman Drek to the citizens of planet Novalis, informing them that Novalis would be destroyed to help him construct his new planet. Ratchet resolved to search the galaxy with this robot, who he named Clank, to find and ally with Captain Qwark to defeat Chairman Drek. After travelling through planets such as Kerwan and Aridia, Ratchet and Clank chased Qwark down to Blackwater City on planet Rilgar, where upon meeting him, he claimed he was already aware of their heroic deeds across other planets and promised to train them on planet Umbris. When the two completed the training course on Umbris, Qwark appeared to offer them a position at his side as heroes, a trap that Ratchet was suspicious of, but that Clank walked into, as Qwark betrayed them, revealing he was working for Drek as a spokesperson for his new world, and left them to die to his pet blargian snagglebeast. After defeating it, Ratchet became much more hostile to Clank over this and vowed only to seek revenge against Qwark, mostly unconcerned with Drek's plan. However, as Ratchet still required a robotic ignition system to fly a starship, Clank offered him an ultimatum that he would only start Ratchet's ships if he agreed to help planets under threat from Drek. The two ultimately confronted Captain Qwark and shot down his spaceship at the Gemlik Base in the orbit of planet Oltanis. After feeling free and celebrating in Qwark's defeat, an infobot showed the extent of the damage the blarg were doing under Drek to Gorda City on Oltanis' surface, prompting a change in heart and making peace with Clank, as he was now determined to defeat Drek. Ratchet and Clank chased Drek to his fleet, and learned that he was about to destroy planet Veldin with the Deplanetizer so that his new planet could replace Veldin's orbital position in the star system. This enraged Ratchet who returned with Clank as they defeated Drek by propelling him to his new world and destroying it with the Deplanetizer with him still on the planet. After this, Ratchet and Clank did not part ways and the two bonded to become lifelong friends. Personality Ratchet is a street-wise, wrench-swinging guy who always liked to get into an adventure without really thinking about the risks or odds. He made many sarcastic comments or jokes and sometimes took things personally, but over the series of the games, Ratchet has matured and become more serious. He enjoyed swinging down Zip-lines and using his Swingshot. Ratchet, like many Lombaxes, is also known to have invented some items, some were more successful than others. These items included Stunderwear (which was a huge seller on Umbris), for example. Despite his intelligence, Ratchet usually doesn't strategize and charges into battle before thinking things through. Nevertheless, he is also fearless, able to take on any enemy with almost no signs of fear. Relationship Clank Clank is Ratchet's best friend since the two met after Clank crash landed on Veldin while fleeing the blarg. Clank provided Ratchet with a necessary robotic ignition system to allow his ship to fly and allow him to finally leave Veldi, and the two partook on an adventure to find Captain Qwark and work with him to defeat the blarg Chairman Drek. When Qwark betrayed Ratchet and Clank, the two initially fell out, though following Qwark's defeat they were once again on good terms. After defeating Drek, Ratchet invited Clank to stay with him. Clank has since remained a close friend of Ratchet, as they both partake on adventures and spend free time together. Clank serves as Ratchet's voice of reason, helping him make the right choices when needed. Though Ratchet and Clank have often fell out and argued, normally over a rash or stubborn decision by Ratchet, Ratchet normally concludes that Clank is right in the end. Ratchet and Clank have gone through great lengths to save one another when in danger. Captain Qwark Ratchet once looked up to Captain Qwark, and had a poster of the intergalactic superhero in his home. He at first aspired to become like Qwark and to work with him, though following Qwark's betrayal of Ratchet and Clank, he lost a significant amount of respect and at first vowed revenge. However, the two worked together in Up Your Arsenal when Dr. Nefarious began his war on "squishies", in which Ratchet worked with Qwark in the Q-Force. Since then, their relationship has improved. Qwark has often worked with Ratchet during his adventures, sometimes selfishly trying to take credit for Ratchet's work, and other times accidentally leading Ratchet into greater trouble. Nonetheless, Qwark and Ratchet have remained in close contact with one another. In an interesting role reversal, Qwark has often come to depend on Ratchet and Clank for help when in danger, though in other times Qwark has offered help to Ratchet. Dr. Nefarious Ratchet first encountered Dr. Nefarious when he attacked Veldin with a Tyhrranoid army, though there was initially no personal rivalry between the two, as Nefarious focused more on his archenemy Qwark. After Ratchet defeated Nefarious and destroyed his Biobliterator, Nefarious was humiliated, and has had a vendetta against Ratchet since, promising that once he took over the Great Clock, he would rewind time to kill Ratchet repeatedly. However, in All 4 One after failing again to kill Ratchet, Nefarious was forced to team up with him, along with Clank and Qwark, and the relationship improved a little. When Nefarious fled them both after they were leaving planet Magnus, Nefarious was seen looking solemnly at a picture of the four of them together, suggesting he had newfound respect for Ratchet. Love interests Ratchet has had four different love interests throughout the series, though his longest relationship has been with Talwyn Apogee and later Mavis the Hedgehog. In Going Commando, fellow lombax Angela Cross was Ratchet's love interest. While at first she was his enemy, once revealing herself to be a lombax, Ratchet became much more open to her warnings about MegaCorp, and the two then worked together as a team. Ratchet began to grow a fondness for Angela over the course of the game, and became much more protective of her. Following the completion of the game, Angela visited Ratchet in his apartment on Endako. In Up Your Arsenal, Ratchet's love interest was Sasha Phyronix. Throughout the course of the game, Ratchet often flirted and showed off to Sasha, and she appeared to be the most appreciative of Ratchet whereas the rest of the Q-Force were more infatuated with Qwark. She often expressed concern for Ratchet while Ratchet became protective of her. The relationship between them has also been an elephant in the room with a marriage proposal slipping out of Ratchet's mouth once arriving aboard the Starship Phoenix, and with Sasha rushing to kiss Ratchet when learning he was still alive before awkwardly backing away while in the company of others. When Sasha became the mayor of Metropolis, the two remained in contact, with Ratchet still often trying to flirt with her. However, upon leaving to the Polaris Galaxy, the two lost contact for a while, and though Sasha retained a respect for Ratchet and they remained friends, there was no longer any romantic involvement. Sasha had also become friends with Talwyn and the three remained friends, suggesting she was not hurt by Ratchet's new relationship with Talwyn. From Tools of Destruction onwards, Talwyn Apogee became Ratchet's girlfriend (then later break up for unknown reason). The two met when Ratchet infiltrated the Apogee Space Station, and she at first tried to boot him off the ship before learning that he was a lombax and then working with them. The two began to learn about one another's pasts, and worked closely to defeat Emperor Tachyon and remaining close even since. Talwyn and Ratchet are very protective of one another, going out of their way to rescue one another from danger. She has accompanied Ratchet on several of his adventures since, helping him find Clank when missing. Ratchet claimed that Talwyn was part of the reason that he gave up his hunt for the other lombaxes, as he has enough in this dimension to return to the rest of his kind. Then, after his break up with Talwyn, he later fall in love with Mavis who's the daughter of Lorcan and Yesenia which Ratchet did save Mavis from Nefarious (who also have a crush on her too). Ratchet and Mavis started to fall for each other, so they're now an official Couples ever since. Gallery File:Ratchet_and_Clank.png File:Ratchet_facing_Danger.jpg File:Ratchet_and_Mavis.png File:Ratchet_Grins.png File:Ratchet_and_Clank_2.jpg File:Ratchet_and_Mavis_Kiss.png Category:Males Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Pure Heart Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Supporters Category:Titular Category:Orphans Category:Self-Aware Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protectors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nurturer